


Somewhere Else

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Intruder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are moving on to their floor...</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> I throw fic at you marcus_aquila ^_^
> 
> I've had this done for weeks now but I was keeping it until I had written the next chapter of 'Woe' which has not happened unfortunately :( I am disappointed in myself.

An hour after they’ve gotten back, Rodney rushes into John’s office already talking about the new sleeping quarters which were being allocated but stops and leaves when he sees Major Lorne sitting opposite John. 

The next time John sees Rodney, the scientist is rushing out of the cafeteria with a coffee in each hand, a plate balanced on one of them and a doughnut in his mouth; yet still he tries to speak to him. John waved him quiet and promised to stop by his lab after he’d had lunch, Rodney nodded and then scurried off. After lunch however, John found himself addressing the new batch of soldiers, his promise forgotten.

Throughout the rest of the day, John would catch glimpses of Rodney rushing from one place to another and always followed by a group of wide-eyed unfamiliar scientists, promising himself to seek Rodney out later when he’s slowed down.

The next time he sees Rodney, it’s approaching midnight and the other man looks exhausted as he makes his way to his quarters where John has been waiting for him. When Rodney sees him, his eyes widen and he frantically waves his arms in the direction of the transporter as he explains that people, _military_ people have been allocated sleeping quarters on the floor that their secret room is on. And that they had to move their things somewhere new before Zelenka got there and fixed the ‘problem’! John manages to calm him down by saying they’ll go in the morning when everyone will be on duty. When asked about the ‘problem’ and where they would move to, the scientist grins; apparently he had flagged the room on the system as uninhabitable due to some electrical problem but Radek had promised Elizabeth that he would have a look. Shoving his tablet at John, which shows the area where the nanite attack had occurred, Rodney explains that one of the smaller labs has its own bathroom and would make the perfect location, especially since Elizabeth decided that those labs should not be used. Tucking the tablet under his arm, John urges Rodney into his room to sleep, hoping that no one had heard their conversation.

It takes John a little over an hour to cart their things from one room to another and set up just right. 

The next morning, way too early for his liking, he is rudely awoken by banging on his door, which slides open to reveal a frowning Rodney. While the other man bemoans something or other, John throws on clothes quickly before grabbing McKay and dragging him to the nearest transporter; a brisk walk later finds them standing in their new secret room.

John releases the scientist as he gazes around in surprise and collapses onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling the blanket up around him as he prepares to go back to sleep. A moment later the other side dips and then an arm is flung over him as Rodney curls up around him, mumbling a thank you into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
